


【What if】Chapter 3

by kw1106



Category: Alexris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kw1106/pseuds/kw1106





	【What if】Chapter 3

Kris把头扭向他，水汽氤氲的眼睛从刘海的缝隙里显露出来。他的眼睛很美，如果一定要形容，大概就是可爱的葡萄，此刻因为酒精作用而不能很好地聚焦，更显得勾人魂魄。“好，”Alex想他怎么也不可能拒绝的，他就势侧卧在床的外侧，衬衫依旧被身侧的人攥在手里。他脑子里一边想着这人真是可爱，一边飞快地在想着下周要推进的几个case，大概是长途飞行后又连续会议让他略感疲惫，居然就这样睡着了。

睡到半夜，Kris迷迷糊糊爬起来，眼睛半睁不睁地走去卫生间。走回房间看着灯也没关，床上还躺着个几乎可以说是陌生人的Alex，他第一次觉得自己酒量怎么下降到如此地步，几倍香槟而已。记忆仿佛走马灯一样，他想起自己居然扯着人衣服不让走，简直昏了头。但是眼下肯定也不能赶人走了，只能将就着一起睡了。他蹑手蹑脚地关掉灯，匍匐着从床位爬到床头。

这样一折腾，Kris觉得自己现在毫无睡意，眼睛也逐渐适应了房间里的黑暗，他轻轻的转动身子，开始打量睡着的Alex。

头发好像是微卷，但是太暗了看不真切。鼻子真的很挺，睫毛也很长，不知道戳一下他会不会发觉。戳完长睫毛之后发现好像没有把人弄醒，Kris忽然玩心大起，继续伸手去摸摸那人鼻子，耳廓，丝毫没有让人好好睡觉的自觉性，于是Alex在他伸手去捻自己头发的时候觉得，再装睡就不太合适了，虽然之前他确实睡着了。

抓住还在自己发梢的手，连同手臂往Kris身后轻轻别住，就把人半圈在自己怀里了。这个时候玩得开心的人才觉得事情好像有点不太对？于是内心大骂自己蠢货。想要挣脱，发现手臂根本抽不回来。“酒醒了？”Alex放开了他的手臂，转而从腰侧搂住他。“你不讨厌我的吧，刚才在干嘛戳来戳去的？”“......我只是睡不着了，”被他搂在怀里，Kris局促得大脑快要短路了，如果房间的灯没有关，Alex一定会看到他变得分红的脸颊。

没有继续对话，男人转而用自己的额头去碰他的额头，用鼻子去触碰他的鼻子，然后没有意外地噙住他柔软的嘴唇。男人的舌头探入口腔，追逐他的舌尖，然后是齿龈、整个口腔，甚至舌底的软肉也不能逃脱。如果不是已经躺在床上，Kris笃定他一定会被吻到腿软。等终于男人放开他变得嫣红的双唇，他才得以小口小口喘气。于是被压倒身下再次吻住的时候，他终于记起来自己还有手脚，可以反抗，但是被吻到瘫软的他，完全使不出力气，只能发出微弱的反抗声。

“...唔，不要亲了...”白玉似的双手扯着Alex的衬衫，但徒劳无义。男人真的技巧足够好，一个深吻就让他全身酥麻不能自持，一丝尚存的理智让他努力用言语去拒绝。

“你乖一点，我只想亲亲你。”Alex用低沉的声音蛊惑着他，双臂把他圈在身下，轻轻地去吻他的额头，眉角，眼睛，鼻子，流连于Kris的鬓角，然后去咬他柔软的耳垂。这样温柔的对待，对Kris是享受也是折磨。他迫切地想逃离，但是身体并不听大脑的指挥，反而双臂不由自主地揽住身上作乱的人。不想承认，但是他已经被男人撩拨得快要崩溃了，双腿难耐地扭动着，不经意就蹭到了男人已经硬挺的下体。然后男人在下一秒居然就真的放开了他。

“虽然你是个小坏蛋，但，还是放过你了。”虽然也被情欲感染，Alex还是控制着自己，不破坏之前的许诺。他预备起身离开，美人在侧，他实在不相信的已经快要消耗殆尽的自控力。“你真的不想要我吗？”Kris的声音幽幽地传到他的耳朵里，于是他立刻把放过这个漂亮男孩子的想法抛诸脑后。

不再控制自己，他狠狠地吻住这个磨人而不自知的妖精。一手从柔软的睡衣下摆伸进去，摸到胸前的凸起揉捏起来，另一只手去扯本就宽松的睡裤。从来没有被人这样对待过得乳尖立刻翘立起来，酥麻的感觉从一点传达到整个身体。然后上衣也被男人脱掉扔到了床下，另一边的乳尖被男人含吮着。Kris从来没有觉得自己的身体会敏感到这种程度，男人手所抚触的每一点都像是他的敏感点。

男人放过他的乳头，转而去啃咬精致的锁骨。手顺着腰际滑到Kris的下身，流着清液的前端被男人握住，男人太懂得怎么让他难耐了，不紧不慢地揉捏着，只等着他求饶。“快一点，求你了...”漂亮的手想要自己来，却被他坚定地隔开了。虽然他也快要受不了，但是看Kris陷入情欲，给他带来了额外的快感。他坏心地没有让漂亮男孩释放出来，修长的手指沾着液体去探男孩的秘密花园。

从未有人造访的地方下意识地拒绝着外来的入侵者，“乖，别咬那么紧，我不会伤害你的，”Alex抚慰着身体的主人。“柜子里，有润滑剂，”Alex从善如流去拿，撕开塑封胶的手青筋暴起。透明的润滑剂被他倒在手上，手指借由润滑伸进臀肉里的蜜穴。和预想中一样完美的身体，蜜穴的的软肉吸着他的手指，他耐心地扩张着，蹭过某一点的时候，听到Kris忽然变得甜腻的声音。“你这么乖，我会让你舒服的。”男人分开他的双腿，一点点将硬挺的阳物送进已经甜美得溢出汁水的身体。

没有预想中剧烈的疼痛，Kris觉得这具身体变得快要不是他自己的了。男人没有给他思考的时间便开始抽插，没几下他就感觉到从身体内里一点点滋生的快感，酥麻的感觉透过尾椎，传到到脊背，全身，呼吸的完全节奏乱掉，蜜穴绞紧男人的性器，却又被强硬地破开，身体最隐秘的地方被打开。“...啊，你慢一点，慢点...“双臂攀着男人的脖颈，断断续续地哀求着，但是并没有得到想要的回应。男人吻住他，然后去找刚才探到的那一点，然后意料之中感觉到身下人身体的战栗。

Kris不知道发生了什么，只是那一点被不断冲击的时候，他觉得自己快要承受不了如潮水一般的快感。“宝贝，你真的，太完美了。”男人的阳物碾磨着Kris的敏感点，他爽到快要哭了出来，“...真的，不要了，嗯...”男人转而大力地抽插，双手揉捏软嫩的臀肉，Kris咬住男人的肩膀，蜜穴忽然收紧，很快就射了出来。他高潮着，男人却没有释放，硬是把已经紧紧咬住阳物的蜜穴给操开了。

这样连续的刺激让Kris终于忍不住哭了出来，“...我不行了，求求你了，不要了...”男人没有回应他，只掐着纤细的腰肢加速了抽插，Kris只能予取予求任其采撷，感觉到男人越来越快的速度，接着射在他甜美的身体里。

抽离被满足的身体，男人感觉到肩头有一点湿润，于是撩开他的刘海，去吻他眼角的泪水。“宝贝，别哭了，”Alex安抚着他，把他拉到自己的怀里。“你真的，太坏了，”漂亮的男孩子哽咽着，但是他只能说出这种程度的狠话而已，哪怕刚才被欺负地哭了出来。


End file.
